A broken soul
by EricaJaney
Summary: We all know how brave Alice and Bella were going to Volterra to save Edward but how did Jasper feel during the time Alice was gone? Not knowing if the core of his existence was coming home again


JPOV  
Sitting on the ground in the living room, I felt completely useless. Alice had gone to Forks three days ago after having a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff. I told her that she shouldn't interfere and we owed Edward that at least but she had begged me and I had let her go. Now I wish I had gone with her. If I had then I could be protecting her right now.  
Edward had called an hour ago and Rosalie had told him that Bella had died. So Edward has run off to Italy to get killed by the Volturi. Alice has gone after him with Bella to try and stop him and I'm left here not knowing if the reason for my existence is coming home or not.

Alice had texted me saying where her and Bella were

_Jasper,  
Bella and I are heading to the airport. Edward has gone to the  
Volturi. We have to stop him. I'll call soon  
All my love  
Alice_

It's been half an hour since Carlisle and Esme got back from hunting so now all we can do is wait.

My phone started vibrating in my hand and I glanced quickly at the caller I.D

Alice

'Hello Jasper?' her angelic voice sounded through the phone

'Alice! What is going on?' I demanded 'Where are you?'

'I'm on an aeroplane. You know the basics of Edward's choice' she answered

'What is he planning to do?' I asked

'I can't be sure, I keep wrong him doing different things, he keeps changing his mind' she sighed

'Changing his mind on what?' I pressed her to continue

'A killing spree through the city. Attacking the guard. Lifting a car over his head in the main square' she listed 'Mostly things that would expose him. He knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction'

'Alice I'm coming after you' I glanced at Emmett and Rosalie who just walked out the front door

'No you can't' she cried

'Emmett wants to help' I replied

'Tell Emmett no' she insisted

'Him and Rosalie just left' I informed her

'Well go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back' she ordered

I nodded at Carlisle to go after them. He walked swiftly out the door

'Alice, I can't bear leaving you to face them alone' I told her, worry and fear evident in my voice

'Think about it Jasper if he sees any of us what do you think he will do' she told me

'I know he will act faster' I sighed, she always made a good point

'Exactly. I think Bella is the only chance if there is a chance. I'll do everything that can be done but prepare Carlisle. The odds aren't good' she told me quietly

The odds aren't good. That means she could get hurt. Or worse. Killed.

'Alice they will kill you too' I tried to make her see sense

'I've thought of that' she sighed

'Alice I want you to promise me that you will find a way to get out safe. I just want you back in my arms' I begged her

'Yes I promise. Don't follow me. I promise Jasper. One way or another I'll get out. And I love you' she whispered a goodbye

'I love you too' I whispered back for what could be the final time.

The phone cut off and I leaned against the wall, sliding down until I was sat on the floor.

'Jasper?' Esme kneeled beside me

I barley heard her; I just kept staring at the floor.

'She will be ok, son. They all will' Carlisle tried to assure me

'I say we screw Alice's warning and follow' Emmett suggested

'Emmett you know what will happen. Edward will act faster and we will all die' I told him, quietly

I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and placed my chin on the tops of my knees. If they were too late to save

Edward and the Volturi caught then, Alice could be counted as an ally and Bella... Would probably end up as lunch. I couldn't face losing Alice, I wouldn't be able to do anything, not even drag my sorry butt up to the Volturi and beg for death

'This is all my fault' Rosalie sighed

It's been about a week since I last saw Alice

'No Rose' Emmett wrapped an arm around her

'It is, if I hadn't told Edward about Bella, then he wouldn't have tried to call Charlie and that dog wouldn't have picked up' Rosalie buried her head in her hands

'Not your fault Rose' I mumbled 'If I hadn't tried to kill Bella and her birthday this whole thing could have been avoided'

'That's enough' Carlisle ordered 'We all know that most things in life are simply unavoidable and the consequences are not something you would necessarily like but different people deal with them in their own ways. Edward has chosen his and Alice has chosen to stop him. It's her choice'

He said the last line staring at me, kindly implying that moping wouldn't save Alice any faster than chasing her would.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. I hope she knows that when, I refused to think if, she arrived home she would never leave my sight at all.

A few hours later my mobile bleeped, I looked at the caller ID and grinned

'Alice' I yelled, completely relieved that she was ok

'Jasper' she replied, sounding exhausted, well for a vampire anyway,

'We're fine. We were close. But we saved him. Edward is fine'

Rosalie sighed from the sofa 'Thank God Bella'

'We're on a flight at the moment. We'll be home soon' She said down the phone

'What time?' I asked, desperate to see her again 'You do realize that you are never leaving my sight again right?'

'I guessed' She laughed, it sounded so free, the sound of her laugh was like music to my ears 'We land at three'

'Ok we will see you there' I smiled

'I know' she replied, I could hear the smile in her voice, 'And I love you'

She repeated the last words she had said to me, but now I can take it in a brighter concept. Alice was coming home

.......

We waited at the airport. My usual thirst for the humans around me didn't bother me, it was still there just not as important as seeing Alice

Flights came and went but Alice wasn't on any of them. The anxiety was eating at me; I needed to see that she was safe.

'Jasper, dude, calm down. We can feel your anxiety over here' Emmett chuckled at vampire speed

'Sorry' I muttered

'Do you want to wait by the car?' Emmett winked at Rosalie

'Sure' Rosalie giggled and followed Emmett out

Suddenly the doors opened again and Edward came out, his arm wrapped tight around an exhausted looking Bella. Then Alice followed them, then rushed towards me once our eyes locked. I smiled at her

We didn't need to be touching to prove how much we had missed each other, just seeing her again was enough

She took my hand and we started walking towards the doors

_Edward _I called in my head, he turned back to glance at me, letting me know he was listening _If you ever do something so stupid just by listening to Rosalie then Emmett and I will happily kill you if the Volturi refuse to._

He smiled apologetically back at me and nodded

_Its good to have you back.... all of you _I nodded slightly at Bella, who looked like she was about to collapse from lack of sleep

He would know what I mean, Bella was a very big part of him and when he left her. That part was missing.

_Alice and I slid into the back seat of the Mercedes while Carlisle and Esme got into the front_

'It's good to have you back Alice' Carlisle smiled in the mirror at her as we drove home

'It's good to be home' She sighed, leaning into me

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders

'At least we have Edward back... for the most part' Alice smiled

'The most part?' I asked, curious

'He is going to be with Bella 24/7' She explained 'Also he is going to have a hard time explaining to her that all of this wasn't a dream'

'A dream?' I couldn't help but ask

'We were gone for five months. She thinks this all was a dream and we will leave again' Alice giggled slightly then stopped abruptly 'Oh yes and I nearly forgot. I have something to tell you Carlisle'

'Yes?' Carlisle asked

'Since Edward left Bella felt the need to make friends with the next mythical creature she could find. The wolves are back' Alice sighed, annoyed

'Ok' Carlisle replied 'We need to renew the treaty'

'I'll explain later' She promised

Once we got back Alice and I went straight to our room. I sat down on our bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

'I'm sorry' She apologized, standing in front of the closed door

'Don't do that to me again. Ever' I turned my head to face her

She came and sat next to me 'I promise'

I looked at her face. Full of innocence, love and misery.

'You lied to me' I realized suddenly, when she promised me that she would find a way out, she was lying

'I had to' She replied 'If you had come then you would have gotten upset and lashed out'

'What would I have lashed out over?' I asked

'Nothing' She said quickly

'Alice' I warned

She sighed and un wound the scarf from her neck. Then she turned to the wall, revealing a tiny bite mark, it wouldn't be visible to human eyes but it was still there

'What happened?' I demanded

'I tried to help Edward when Felix went for Bella. Demetri's teeth got a bit too close to my neck' She explained

I frowned as I brushed my fingers along the half crescent that marked her neck

'It will fade soon. I have seen it' She said quickly

'I'm not happy about that' I growled slightly

'I know' She sighed

Alice leaned in and pressed her lips to my cheek

'We need to get downstairs' She pulled back and stood up

I raised my eyebrow at her

'Bella has something she wants to talk about' Alice giggled, taking my hand and walked downstairs

We waited in the living room for Bella and Edward to arrive. Alice stood next to me, her body facing me and her hand against my chest.

Bella and Edward came down and Edward gestured for Bella to stand forward

'Bella has something she wishes to discuss' Edward stated, in a pained voice

Bella sighed before starting 'You all know what I want. And I know, how much I'm asking for. The only thing I can think of for it to be fair is to just vote'

'You don't know what you're asking for' Edward interrupted

'Shut up' She hissed, turning to him quickly before turning back

Alice smiled at her

'Alice?' Bella asked her

'I already consider you my sister' Alice went up and hugged Bella before pulling away 'Yes'

'Thank you' Bella replied sincerely

'I vote yes' I said, the others turned to face me 'It would be nice, to not want to kill you all the time'

Bella looked at me, surprised. Alice smiled, happy with what I said

'I'm sorry' Rosalie said quietly from where she was, leaning against the wall 'I'm really sorry to both of you for the way I've acted. And I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother, but this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. And I wish there had been someone to vote no for me' she paused 'So no'

'I vote hell yeah' Emmett walked up to Bella and pulled her into a bear hug, spinning her around before setting her back on the ground 'We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way'

'I already consider you a part of the family' Esme smiled 'Yes'

Carlisle left Esme's side and walked to face Edward

'Why are you doing this to me?' Edward asked 'You know what this means'

'You've chosen not to live without her' Carlisle shook his head 'Which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son'

Bella smiled slightly and Alice hugged her again

'Bella, Charlie will be awake soon' Edward took her hand and they left the house

Alice clapped her hands together before walking back to me

'Thank you' She said sincerely

'For what?' I asked

'Everything' She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me

'Nonsense, I would do anything for you' I kissed her hair

* * *

Ok that was just a little one shot about how Jasper felt when Alice was in Volterra, when she came home and during the Vote. I hope you liked it, please review and tell me if I missed out and words or got any words wrong during the Vote. Thank you

I'm thinking of adding on another chapter about how either Jasper or Alice felt after the fight in Eclipse. Please tell me if I should and if so who's POV.

Also Forgotten Forever's will be updated soon I promise, the first chapter after the preface is almost done

Thank you to my readers and reviewers

EricaJaney


End file.
